Bubblegum Rock
by Semi-Permanent-Paints
Summary: Some Bubblegum Rock stories! Featuring Gundam at times.
1. Chapter 1

eon was sittin on the couch. he felt the hunger and shouted like a lil gurl  
"souda u fucking hot piece of ass can u go to mcdonalds and get us the lunch?"

souda came into the room screching and he nodded.  
he then step out hte hous and sat on car. he scream and the car was auto driving since souda programmed it to.

he was approachin the mcdonal, wrench in hand. he got inside and scream that everyon even the security cams die. he took some food and he got a lot of soda (duh since his name is souda, get ur facts straight u lil tits) and put all of it in his pink spiky motherfucking hair.

he screamed and he got home on the car.

he screamd and took thge food from his hair and threw it at leon and gave him only 2 cokes out of the 89 he stol. he ran to room and was drinking cok and was sniffing gundayums panties and jerking off because wen u a mechanic u can do lots of interesting shit

gundam burst in and he screm, "i am not eridan ampora" and he turned into a magical girl and jump out window

he broke his kokoro on the swingset they owned and he ran off into the sunset screaming "hail satan"

souda cry and leon came in and cuddled him. they had sloppy twinky makeouts

they went to bank and pulled out machineguns and shot up the floor and walked out and everyone was confused.

they ran into park naked and scared a swingset and the swingset commited suicide and then souda and leon went home and sex

the end


	2. Pizza

souda screamed as he spied sonia with her bloody tampon and she ate it.

he screamed at leon and leon was all "lets go for pizza"

they went for pizza and souda screamed in the pizza place and everypne explod n die and then they stol the pizza n lots of coke and the ate n drank but souda hoard all the souda

after the meal they went to a strip club and there were big titted gurls they saw gundam and he was strippin and everyone in the club was paying attention to him so all the other strippers exploded and there was a lot of blood

souda and leon paid for the gundamm and took him hom they fucked gundam and he was all "omg my anus feels amazing pls do me mor"

they did it all night. gundams ass hole was bleeding.

souda screamed and then leon hugged him and asked "would you like to make out?"  
souda screamed in approval

but then * BOOM CRASH PIZZA BLOOD EXPLOSION OREO WEAPONS BOOM*

to b continued 


	3. scream

all of a sudden hinata came thro the hol in the wall he made.  
he scream queitly "Whoa!"

souda screamed and hugged hainta he screame "SOUIL FRINDND" woah souda actually said somethionmg insted of scremk

leon went to go take a shit and he was proud of his musical note shaped shit he slipp on rock and fell into bathtub and yasuhiro came in and flush the toiler. he then ran out and leon was unconsius

gundam ran in circls in his room becux he was summonin the dark lord "komaerda"  
he screamed loud enough to break sound barrier "BUY MY SHRIMP" and komaeda apper

ko was excite to be out of despair land and he ran to hinata and he scream softly "would u like some hot chocaltey hope"  
hinata was all "woah!"  
hinata fucked ko in ass and souda screamed once mor e and he ran upstaiiriri9u3riiohs and trip on styove. 


	4. sorry for cliff hangeurrr

sodua scream and he saw leon stripping and souda fart and it smelled like mongolian children that bathed in cow shit and stood in the sun for too long.

Leon was all "oh MyyYMYMYYT GOODOODODodDO OSUDAAA UR A PEICE FOFOOF SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTtttttt"

Souda screamed and shoved a wrench in his asshole and leon was shoving a guitar into his nipple because this is ameri- no its japan

gonddmke tanka was making som hot chocaltey hope and komaeda ran down strairs and he sreecm "HOPE"  
and he dissappeared with hinata so they could sex in sky

souda and leon went for swim

souda scream in delight in hte water but then-

sOORORRRY CLIFF HANGR UR GONNA HVE TO WAIT NEXT CHAPTR BYEeeee 


	5. good kush

but THEN A HAGAKURE CAME FROM SKY AND sMILED and siadj "good kush and alchohol" and he weed farted away and souda screamed and leon cried perfusely sinc he bg weeni

they went home to gundam getn fookd in hte anus by a dog

souda screamed and the dog pulled his dick out and he exploded and turned into a dolphin who shits cocaine and the dolphin teleported to the ocean to swim free

souda screamed and got naked and scream and then gondewm fuck him

then leon fucked souda but leon was infect with herpes and gave it to souda and thens oudsa scerem and the herpe go away 


End file.
